Forbidden Love
by Tixxana
Summary: Sho has been in love with Kei for such a long time, when will he tell the vampire his true feelings? Sho's POV. This takes place during the entire movie. MAJOR spoilers. PG-13Teen for slash
1. Chapter One

Okay. This fic has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with _Dakishimete_ or _Nightmare Aura_(which will soon be ending). I got the idea while counting how many different outfits Kei had on during the movie with Kristal. We only got a half hour into the movie and he already had seven different outfits on. Actually I got the idea from Kris and I whispering loudly to the TV: "Sho--Lean back into Kei!" "Start making out!" When they're at Son's for the first time looking at the moon. It was fun.

Anyway. This is from Sho's POV. If you've never seen the movie, then this is a HUGE spoiler fic, so I'd say don't read it…or read it and then don't watch the movie. XD

Oh. And, of course, I do not own Moon Child or any of the characters I use…unless I randomly make one up. But the last time I did that, everyone was pissed at me (cough, Kurisutina, cough), so I probably won't.

So. Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One**

I first met Kei when I was nine years old. I was running through the collapsed hospital that my brother, Shinji, and our friend Toshi lived in together. I stopped, realizing I had never been there before. As I looked around, I noticed a man who looked rather…dead. I slowly walked over, wondering if he was truly dead or not. I suddenly realized that he had a watch on, and it looked in almost perfect condition. Being the con-artist little brat that I was, I reached forward to try and grab it, but the man suddenly grabbed my wrist, pushing my arm away. I took a cautious step backwards, unsure if it was safe or not. At that moment, I had completely forgotten why I was there in the first place. I was just too damn curious about the man that was simply sitting there.

The man glared at me, his brown eyes staring through mine almost as though he demanded something of my soul. I watched as his eyesight moved to my neck. I had no idea what he was doing, but it was scaring me slightly. The man closed his eyes in pain as a beam of sunlight reflected off of the broken glass windows, hitting his hand. He hissed in pain as I watched with wide eyes as the skin on his hand began to burn and bubble.

"A-are you okay?" I asked suddenly, worried about the man.

"Go away." He hissed at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding out my hand, and leaning forward.

"Leave me alone." He replied, swatting my hand away again. I couldn't just leave him there, so I pulled him along behind me in a wheelbarrow, covering him with a heavy blanket.

I arrived back at the main part of our house without many questions asked by Shinji and Toshi. They were too busy trying to open the briefcase that we had recently stolen. I set the wheelbarrow down and helped the man get out. I ran over to the kitchen to grab something for him to eat as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

"It won't open!" Shinji said suddenly.

"You can't use wire!" Toshi said angrily. I merely ignored them, too captivated by the mysterious man I had brought home. I know that sounds very strange, but it's true.

I suddenly hear Toshi yell, making Shinji say, "Watch out! Don't be dumb!"

I walked back over to the man, who was, again, simply sitting there. I put a spoon up to his lips. "Here." I said softly. He didn't respond, and he didn't eat anything. I set down the spoon back in the bowl I was holding as I suddenly hear Toshi cry, "I DID IT!" I look over to see what was going on and they were waving fistfuls of money at me. I turned back to the man, who had turned to look at something behind Shinji and Toshi. My eyes widened as I realized it was the man who had the briefcase we had stolen. I watched as the man walked forward, clapping stupidly.

"Little Jap bastards…" he said angrily. "Hand it over." He ran forward and hit Shinji on the head when none of us moved. "Put it all back!" Toshi bent over and picked up a rock.

"This too, yeah?" He said, throwing the rock into the man's gut and running off.

"Sho—run!" Shinji said. I stayed where I was, horror-stricken at the fact that the man had just pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger, shooting Shinji's leg. Shinji cried out in pain, falling to the ground. I ran over, standing next to him.

"Shinji!" I said suddenly.

"Go get the other kid…" the man said, pointing the gun at me and then at the direction Toshi had ran in. "—or I kill this one." He pointed the gun back at Shinji. "NOW!" I ran off quickly, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

So, I had been forced to find Toshi to bring back to our house, otherwise Shinji would be killed. "Toshi. TOSHI!" I called as I ran through the debris of the collapsed hospital wing. I suddenly heard a scream of pain, so I ran back to where I had left Shinji and the man. I met with Shinji in the little hallway before our small kitchen area.

"Get out of here, Sho," Shinji said to me as he limped towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked him as he fell to the ground against the wall.

"Your friend—" he gasped. "—he's a monster." He paused, breathing heavily. "Stay here—come back!" He called after me as I ran around the corner. "Sho—don't go." I ignored him as I walked over to where a strange noise was coming from. I walked forward, wide-eyed at what I was seeing. The intruding man was dead. And the man I had brought home had killed him. He was leaning over the man's neck, his head moving up and down. He looked up at me as I came closer. His mouth was agape, blood dripping down his chin. I flinched at the sight, but moved a little closer. I realized that the man I had brought home was a vampire. Was I really that stupid?

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked me softly, his eyes less fierce. I shook my head slightly. The vampire sat up straight, smiling slightly at me. It was one of those 'Wow. This kid must be crazy' smiles. He laughed slightly as I smiled back stupidly.

After all of this happened, Shinji, Toshi and I, along with my vampire friend (they refused to call him _their _friend) Kei (it had taken me weeks to finally ask him his name) bought a house and treated Shinji's injury. The house we had bought was rather small. A few years later, Shinji and Toshi, once we had established ourselves in Mallepa, bought their own houses, Shinji even bought a pet store. I, however, remained with Kei. I was only thirteen and I had only known Kei for four years, but I felt as though I had known him for a lifetime.

There were times at night where I wasn't able to sleep, so I'd wander out to the kitchen to find Kei sitting at the table in silence, staring out the window. "What are you doing up?" He'd ask me without turning his head or moving.

"I-I can't sleep," I'd say softly, pulling up a chair next to him and sitting down.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," I'd reply quietly. I would look at him and he would have a small smile on his face.

"Maybe you need to learn how to power nap." Kei would tell me, putting and arm around my shoulder in comfort. "Then you could go to sleep later. Or something."

"Why are you always up?" I'd ask him. He would simply shake his head.

"I'm nocturnal." Kei would reply, which would be all that he would say.

There would be other times where I'd wake up in the middle of the night and would wander out to the kitchen, crying softly. Kei would stay completely still until I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" He'd ask softly. I wouldn't answer. It was in my stubborn nature not to answer. I'd merely blink several times, more tears streaming down my face. "You crybaby." He would tell me, hugging me gently. I'd cry into his shoulder for a while until I tired myself out and he'd have to carry me to bed.

I felt guilty when I'd go out to do something with Shinji and Toshi during the day. I'd feel as though I cared only for myself, and that wasn't true. I felt bad as I closed the door behind me, but as soon as I'd reach Shinji and Toshi, I'd feel better and forget about Kei. I'd feel guilty again as he asked me what I did and if I had fun.

After several years of being out of the loop of killing people for money, Kei finally decided to join our business. "I'll train you," he said as we quietly walked into the building. I merely laughed, still being a bratty teenager at the age of nineteen.

"_You_ train _me_?" I said as we walked into a wide-open room, several trucks parked in it. "Yeah, right."

"Just listen to me, okay?" Kei said as he jumped up on top of one of the trucks. "Remember, I'm your spotter. Just do what we usually did when you were younger."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, loading my two guns as guys began to appear. I started shooting immediately, barely hearing what Kei was saying.

"To your right!" He called from atop the truck. I saw the guy right away and shot him.

"Okay, I got it!" I yelled back, realizing that Kei might be an advantage to our business.

"Here he comes," Kei said. I stopped shooting and was ready to dodge the bullets. "Left." I moved to the right. "Right." I dodged one bullet, but the other hit the sleeve of my jacket. "Left." I dodged another bullet. "Sho, are you concentrating?" He asked, provoking me. "Next—watch your left." I shot the guy who had just appeared behind one of the huge rubber balloons. Too many guys appeared at once, shooting at me. I did a sort of ballerina spin, holding the guns above my head, dodging the shots at me.

"This gun's no good!" I called to Kei as I shot the guy in the truck. I was out of bullets. I glared at the gun evilly, hoping it would reload itself. I heard Kei sigh, aggravated at my stupidity. He was suddenly next to me. I tossed the bad gun to him and he caught it easily. Somebody shot at me and I dodged it easily. "Ouch." I said, glaring at the man who had just taken a shot at me. Kei gave me a look.

"There's a hole in your jacket." He told me. I looked down and there was indeed a hole. I looked back at the remaining guys left, glaring evilly again.

"That cost me a lot, assholes!" I snarled angrily, shooting wildly. I could hear Kei chuckle slightly (and adding, "Here we go again…"), flying up in the air with his supernatural powers, helping me finish the job. I ducked down behind a few crates and Kei joined me, except he stood out in the open. "Stay out of this!" I said, flinching every time I heard a gun shoot at Kei. I really didn't want him to get hurt.

"What about some gratitude?" He asked me as he dodged a bullet.

"Bullets can't kill you, so stay still!" I said.

"They still sting, though," he replied, dodging another bullet.

"Okay, okay." I said, jumping up on top of the crates. I jumped off, spinning as I shot someone in midair. I landed perfectly on my feet, amazed that I had done it. Kei laughed.

"You can do it if you try," he said from behind me. It had been a move he had been trying to teach me for five years and I had never done it before. I turned around, glaring playfully at him.

"It's easy to say—" I told him, striding forward, "—when you can't be killed." Kei merely smiled and walked behind me slowly as I killed the remaining people that were still alive.

About ten minutes later, I had picked out the toy cars that I wanted and had stolen all of the money the dead guys had had. I walked over to a table with pizza on it, sniffing it suspiciously. "That's Toshi's pizza." I muttered, throwing the slice down on the table. "Kei," I called into the truck with a briefcase in my hand. "Kei." I called again. He staggered out of the truck drunkenly, blood dripping from his lips. I cringed slightly. I hated to see him feed. "Let's go." He followed me obediently, staggering slightly as he walked.

So why was I madly in love with a vampire? I have no idea. I had fallen in love with him a few years before he had started to work with me, but I didn't have the courage to tell him. I figured that he'd probably kill me if I told him…and I really didn't want to die (Why'd I get into the conning business anyway if I didn't want to die…). There were so many times when I'd walk in on him sleeping on the couch. I'd walk over and sit down on the floor, watching him sleep. I was so tempted to just kiss him, but I refrained. Half of the time he'd wake up and give me a weird look, so I'd make up an excuse of why I was watching him sleep. All of the lies were just plain bullshit and he knew it, but he didn't say anything.

So—I loved the man (or vampire, whatever) I was living with and I was too damn scared to tell him my true feelings...

* * *

Did I get Sho's ages right? I have no idea. They never really say in the movie. Most of the lines are right. I pop in Moon Child as I work on this fic, so I type all of the lines…and then I'll watch it half of the time. XDD

I have no idea if this will be smutty at all…don't ask me just yet. And I probably won't use lyrics in this fic, either…

This whole fic will pretty much be the entire movie and added scenes that I make up…or _are they_ made up…No, they are.


	2. Chapter Two

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **Yeah. Some stuff'll be added in in this chapter, don't worry.

And I ALWAYS cry at the end. It's so sad…;-;

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kei and I sat at a late-night café. We were waiting for Toshi to come with our pay and Kei was trying to make our bond of trust stronger (or something stupid) by throwing cigarettes at my open fingers. It was amusing and I was able to spend a lot of…"bonding time" with Kei. I hear Toshi's scooter approaching and put down my waiting fingers…and then Kei hit me in the face with a cigarette. I glared at him, though I didn't mean it at all. "Nice one, Kei. Right at my fingers…" I mocked. He merely shrugged. Toshi then walked up, taking off his helmet.

"Not as much as I thought," he said, slamming down a roll of money on the table.

"You checked all the bodies?" I asked, picking up Kei's and my share of the money, realizing how little it was, throwing down my cigarette in disgust.

"Of course! I didn't waste time with toy cars…" He replied, stashing his share in his sock.

"Very fishy," I said, throwing it to Kei.

"Get lost." Toshi shot at me.

"_Very_ suspicious…" Kei said, setting the money down on the table. He flashed me a playful smile, making me blush slightly.

"See? I'm not the only one." I replied.

"Piss off." He retorted. "I'll make it up to you. I've got a big project lined up." He slammed his hand down on the table.

"You're all talk." I said, walking over to a different table and sitting down. "And you didn't put enough drugs in the pizza. The guards were still awake!"

"We all make mistakes." He said, standing up. I shook slightly with rage. I held up two of my fingers in a sort of peace sign.

"Kei—cigarette." I said simply, glaring at Toshi. Kei threw one at me from out of the box with ease. Toshi watched it fly across the small café as it…hit me in the face. I closed my eyes as it hit me, my nose twitching slightly.

"What _are_ you doing?" Toshi asked me.

"It should work…" I said, staring at my fingers.

"Trust me, Sho." Kei said, leaning forward.

"I do!"

"What are you two doing!" Toshi asked again, looking from me to Kei and back. We continued to talk to each other as Toshi put his helmet back on, muttering, "I'm going back to work." I suddenly turned and watched him walk back to his scooter.

"Hey! Watch!" I said, holing up my fingers, but still looking at him. "I'll get it!" I paused for a moment. "Toshi—take care." I did our usual goodbye wave…if you want to call it a cult sign or something, go ahead…Anyway—Toshi merely laughed and did the same, riding off on his scooter. I smiled as he left and looked at my fingers to find that I had caught a cigarette Kei had thrown to me. I grinned, leaning backwards and saying, "Pretty cool, huh?" Kei laughed, lighting up a cigarette for himself.

When we went home that night/morning (whatever you'd like to refer to it as), Kei laid down on the couch and fell asleep immediately. I, however, took the money Toshi had given us and pulled out our safe. And by safe, I mean tin cookie container. I was too lazy to go and buy a fireproof safe, and the tin had a lot of memories in it. I counted what we had slowly, making sure I counted correctly. I closed up the tin can, smiling because we had more than I thought we did. I looked over at the couch with a saddened face to find Kei thrashing around. It had to be that same nightmare with Luka. I slowly walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch. His eyes suddenly flew open as he breathed heavily, but they closed slightly.

I was about to wake him up when he started to mutter a song. "**_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_**." It was a beautiful song, no matter how worn out his voice was. He awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes. After a few moments, I spoke up.

"What's up?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. "Are you okay?" He merely sighed. "That same dream with Luka?"

"I'm fine." He said suddenly, sitting on the edge of the couch. He looked at me. "Sho—" I stared at him. "You should get out more."

"It's fine!" I replied quickly. "I don't want a tan."

Kei suddenly put his shoes on and walked over to get a drink of water, quickly saying, "Let's spend time apart." I stared at him, awestruck. I never wanted him out of my sight, he was that precious to me…but _time apart_!

"What do you mean!" I suddenly blurted out. Yet again, my stubborn teenager side kicked in.

"Don't adjust your life to me, Sho." He said, pouring himself some water and picking up the glass. "Enjoy yourself while you can…" Kei took a long drink. I almost felt like pushing the glass out of his hands and slapping him. He was turning into a stubborn little vampire. Wasn't it completely _obvious_ that I cared for him deeply? "…Before you get old. Remember, I won't age—"

"Not this shit again!" I snapped, cutting off his sentence. He told me this every other day and it sickened me. Sure, I knew I wasn't going to live forever like him, but couldn't he at least _try_ to be friendlier to the person who's in love with him? "Mallepa is full of immigrants—different races all coming and going, _minding their own business_." I said forcefully. Kei stared at me. "And that's how we get along!"

Kei sighed. "I've fed on many evil men…" He said softly, lifting up his glass of water and looking at it. "I'm becoming like them. I might turn on you." I turned and glared evilly at him.

"As if you'd dare. Jerk." I said, my voice squeaking. He merely smiled at me with one of those mysterious half-smiles that gives me thoughts in my head…but that's not the point.

The next day I wandered over to Shinji's fish store, dodging a few of Chan's cronies. They were always after me, so I was used to it by now. I arrived at Shinji's shop safely, cutting through a few stores. I glanced at the goldfish advertised in the front window. "Hi!" I said, bending around the corner. She looked up at me. I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was doing. "What are you doing?" I walked over curiously. "What's with him?"

"Poor fish. He's ill. He'll die." She responded lamely.

"Then chuck him!" I said, picking up the net slightly. "It might be contagious." I looked at her and she stood up angrily.

"Shinji's on the roof." She said, pointing outside. I stood up as well, glaring at her. I really didn't like her that much, but she helped Shinji at his shop, so what could I do?

"No need to get upset," I replied, walking out to the roof. I could hear the radio playing softly and I began to hum along. "Nii-chan," I called softly as I walked up behind him. He turned and looked at me, blowing smoke towards me.

"Oh…" He said, almost disappointedly. He kept smoking. Agitated, I took off my sunglasses. I sighed as he stopped and stood up. "What's up?" he asked me with a drunken smile.

"What the hell are you doing!" I asked him angrily.

"Nothing much…" he replied as he walked away. I stared after him, dumbstruck. He was definitely ignoring me and I was getting mad.

I walked back into his shop to find Shinji talking drunkenly to two Cantonese men who had come for their daily bribe. I stopped in the doorway and watched for a moment, a fistful of money prepared just in case.

"Where's the cash? Today's takings…" the blonde-haired one asked.

"Umm…it's been kinda slow…" Shinji said with a laugh in his voice, staggering away from the two men.

"How dare you!" the blonde-haired one shouted, pushing Shinji to the floor. The two men both walked forward, but I was already there, stopping them, holding out a handful of money.

"What's this?" the brown-haired one asked me, grabbing my wrist.

"Take it and fuck off!" I retorted. The blonde-haired one grabbed the money, pushing me out of the way and adding: "Shut your damn mouth!" They both passed by me as I glared evilly at them as they left, kicking Shinji on their way out. "Nii-chan—" I said, holding out a hand for him to grab a hold of, but he pushed it out of the way.

"Let go!" he said, standing up. "Don't pity me…" He said as he staggered away and back up to the roof. I watched him go and once he was gone, I kicked the door angrily, stalking away quickly.

Kei disappeared that night. I wasn't worried because this time he actually told me where he was going. "Park." He said to me as he opened the door.

"Want me to go with—"

"I'm fine going alone, Sho-kun," he replied, closing the door. I sank to my knees.

"S-Sho-kun…" I whispered. He had always simply called me 'Sho-san' or 'Sho'. My mind was in a buzz. What did he mean by it? I knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but did he like me like I liked him? Well, I knew he couldn't love me…

He came back that night a little while later to find me kneeling in the same exact spot. "Sho—are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I muttered, standing up. "I just lost my balance…" Kei laughed.

"Sure…" He said walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nice lie…"

"What? It's true!" I retorted.

"Sho-kun, I know you." Kei said, touching my cheek, a small smile on his lips. "Are you alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine," I muttered. Chills ran up and down my spine just because his hand was on my cheek. "I—I just was thinking…" Kei moved a bit closer to me. "Like—deep thoughts—"

"You? _Deep thoughts_!" Kei interrupted, laughing slightly. I merely nodded, his laugher dying down.

"A-and I ran into the table and hurt my leg…but it's fine now…" I finished.

"That _still_ doesn't sound exactly right," Kei said, brushing a few of my braids behind my shoulders. "But I'll believe you. "I smiled gratefully. "Could I ask a favor?"

"S-sure…" I said.

"Can I hug you?" He asked. I stared at him, wide-eyed. He blushed slightly. "I really need a hug." I laughed lightly, realizing that the last time he had (most likely) hugged someone was probably seven years ago when I was probably twelve (this isn't counting the people he feeds off of).

"Sure…" I said. Before he could walk forward, I was already to him and wrapping my arms around him tightly. Kei merely laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck; I nearly melted "And why do you need a hug?" I asked him, my fingers tracing slightly over a few of his ribs. I could feel each one, he was that skinny.

"I just feel lonely…" He breathed into my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You know that I'm always here when you need…a hug…or something…" I managed to say.

He just laughed and replied, "You may be almost twenty, but you're still that little nine-year-old Sho-kun…"

"Can I ask you something?" I said as he pulled away. I let my arms drop to my side, disappointed that our hug hadn't gone farther. "Why are you suddenly calling me Sho-kun?"

"We've known each other for ten years. I figured I could start to call you Sho-kun." Kei said, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "It's not like I'm calling you Sho-chan or anything." I forced a laugh, trying to hide the fact that I _wanted_ him to call me Sho-chan. "Unless you _want_ me to…" Holy crap, was he reading my mind?

"I-it doesn't matter to me," I muttered, lowering my head. "I really don't care…"

"Is that a yes?"

I took a deep breath, hoping my voice wouldn't fail me. "Y-yes." I replied, looking at him. He was smiling.

"You're blushing, Sho-chan…" Kei said. I shrugged, trying to smile, but it was useless. "Sorry. I won't call you Sho-chan anymore…"

"No! I'm fine with Sho-chan—" I managed a smile finally. "—_really_. It doesn't bother me." Well, it _did_ bother me, but not in the bad way…it kind of made me remember all of my dreams with me and him in them doing things—but that's **_not_** the point.

"Good, because I'm never not calling you Sho-chan ever again."

"God, stupid not-double negatives…" I muttered.

"I love your childishness, Sho-chan," Kei said, grinning at me as he walked away. I only heard "I love you…Sho-chan", so I stood there stunned for a few moments.

"Uh…Toshi—he's set up a job for us and I think we were supposed to leave a little while ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You and calling me Sho-chan…"

"Oh yeah…" he laughed slightly. "Y'know, you can call me Kei-chan…"

"I will—" I said, grabbing my guns from the table and throwing one to him, "—when I feel the time is right…"

* * *

I stuck my leg around the corner first, and then my head. There was an older teen slumped over against a pole. I walked over, poking his head with my gun. Kei followed behind me. "Toshi did okay after all!" I said, squeaking. Kei looked at me. "What?" The door behind us opened. I twirled around and readied my gun, but the man that had opened the door fell over, dead. Kei and I looked at each other. "What's going on?" I asked.

Kei raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I have no idea." I heard gunshots from a distance.

"Damn. He's blown our cover, that idiot!" I snarled, stamping my foot and striding up the stairs. Kei and I emerged into a room with a man shooting up a different flight of stairs. I readied my gun. He whipped around and I kicked his gun out of his hand, but he pulled out another one. He had one pointed at me and one pointed at Kei. Kei and I each had a gun pointed at the man. Without saying a word to each other, all three of us backed away cautiously until we made a perfect triangle. I glanced at Kei quickly as a bunch of people surrounded us. All three of us moved our guns slightly, shooting over one another's shoulders to kill the "bad guys".

As soon as the first wave was defeated, all of us reloaded our guns and stalked forward, pointing them at each other's throats. He and I stared at each other with confused looks. "Who are you!" I blurted out in Cantonese.

"That's my question, too," he replied in the same language.

"It's none of your business!" I retorted. "What's going on?"

"There's more than I thought…" the man said, looking around. Kei and I glanced at each other.

"A _lot_ more," I said, realizing how surrounded we really were.

"Shall we join forces?" He asked us.

"Not much choice…" I replied quickly as we all spun around, our backs to each other and began to shoot rapidly, hoping that we wouldn't get killed. Kei and I took off in one direction, completely forgetting about the other man's safety for the moment. We both cautiously walked down a deserted hallway, hearing the faint sound of guns shooting from the other room. "K-Kei—which way should we go?" I asked him as the hallway went in two different directions.

"You go that way—" He pointed with his gun. "I'll go this way and I'll meet you wherever your at."

"As long as I'm not dead…" I said as I began to walk down the hallway. I was suddenly yanked backwards—Kei had grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"You won't die." He breathed, touching a hand to my cheek. "You're better than these guys. You haven't died yet, have you?"

"N-no," I said, swallowing hard because I had just realized how dangerously close we were…and how much I desired to make out with him at that precise moment… "But you've been with me all the other times!"

"True, but I'll be there soon enough," Kei said. I leaned downward slightly as he leaned upwards, our faces even. "Don't worry…" With that, he took off to the right, narrowly avoiding a trash can. I stayed where I was at, realizing that Kei may actually like me. _No._ I told myself. He doesn't. He's just trying to prepare you for war…er…battle. Flipping my braids behind my shoulders, I ran into the next room.

I wish that Kei could have been there. I did some fantastic stuff like hanging upside down from a guy's neck while he twirled around, trying to hit me. As I killed the remaining people in the room, I did a sort of back flip, landing on my feet perfectly. Dropping my guns, I held up my fists, ready for hand-on-hand combat. I did a cool flip in midair, only to fall on my ankle. I crashed to the floor in pain, yelling, "OWWWW!" I rubbed it vigorously and stood up, yelling, "HII-YAAA!" But the guy had already collapsed. "Oh…" I said softly, running down another hallway.

I ended up finding Kei smoking leisurely while leaning against a pole. "You weren't there!" I coughed, walking over to him slowly. "I really—" A sword was suddenly swung in front of me.

"Watch it," Kei said softly.

For the next five minutes, the mysterious man with the sword tried to stab me, but I dodged all of his attempts. At one point, he slashed me on the shoulder, but I got over it, wincing in pain rather than crying out. I kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards as I fell to the ground myself. I quickly stood up and collapsed against the pole next to Kei.

"What's wrong! Help me!" I breathed. Kei looked at me, holding out his cigarette between his fingers. I leaned forward quickly and wrapped my lips around the stick, narrowly avoiding Kei's fingers. "Mmm…" I breathed as I took a long drag out of it.

"Here he comes." Kei said simply, letting go of the cigarette. I kept it in my mouth as I began to dodge the psychopathic maniac with the sword. Finally, I ended up kicking him into a cabinet and knocking him out cold. I waited for Kei patiently as he sent a teenager up through the ceiling. "Let's go," he breathed, spitting out his unlit cigarette in disgust that his lighter wouldn't light anymore. I spit mine out as well, jumping in front of Kei as we went down yet another corridor.

The next room held men behind desks and the mysterious man who had become our ally. He was running out of ammo, so I decided to do what was right and help him out by shooting with _two_, yes _two_, guns. I could see Toshi behind a desk to my right talking on the phone. I barely heard him say, "Quiet please!" Soon after, I ran out of bullets. I panicked since I was out in the open, staring at the guns.

"Sho!" Kei called from behind me. Trusting in him with all my might, I fell to my knees as I swung the guns to my left, releasing the empty bullet packs. Miraculously, the training with the cigarettes paid off because the full bullet packs went in automatically. "Good job!" Kei called to me in English. I watched as our ally followed the leader out the door. I finished off the rest of the guys quickly, standing up. Toshi came out of his hiding spot and Kei walked up behind me.

"Why the hell were you on the phone?" I spat at him.

"They called!" Toshi replied.

"Sho—shouldn't you go see what our 'friend' is up to?" Kei asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" I said, walking out the door, leaving Kei and Toshi bickering behind. When I finally found the man, a gun was being jabbed into his face. I quickly shot the other guy (the enemy) in the leg and he fell down right away. The other man (the ally (just in case you're confused)) pointed the gun at the enemy.

"Don't—please don't!" the enemy pleaded. The ally ignored and shot him several times, yelling in frustration. He slowly walked over to me, breathing heavily.

"Hey—" I said softly, stopping him. "I-I'm Sho." He smiled at me, his anger forgotten at the moment.

"Son." He replied as we shook hands, both grinning.

* * *

Somehow Kei, Toshi, and myself were invited to Son's house to learn more about each other. "And my sister can help patch us up." Son explained as we walked to his house. His apartment was rather small inside, but it had a homey feel to it. When Kei and I sat down on the same couch, I immediately took off my jacket, setting it behind me. I realized that Kei was sitting unusually closer than he would have. Toshi sat on the couch opposite us, making comments towards Son, who was being patched up by his sister.

When Son told me that his sister's name was Yi-Che, I thought nothing of it…because it was just a name. But as she patched up her brother, I realized that she was rather pretty. And I realized that Kei couldn't stop staring at her. She didn't say a word as Son thanked her, she didn't even smile.

As Son walked out to sit down on their patio (or whatever you'd like to call it), he tried to walk, but ended up almost falling. "The slow ones get hit!" Toshi proclaimed.

"He's right, you know," I said as Son merely grimaced and sat down on the edge of the step outside.

"She'll look at you now," Son said, talking to me.

"Me! I'm fine!" I said, not realizing that Kei was even closer. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my arm as Kei hit me on my cut. "OW!" I hissed, glaring at him. "DON'T!"

"Just let her take a look, Sho!" Kei said softly, grinning.

"You don't want to risk an infection." Son said, patting me on my good shoulder.

"Alright, alright," I muttered, walking over.

"Yi-Che, look after him." Son said as I sat down. She merely nodded. I pulled up my sleeve quickly and looked away. My eyes fell upon Kei, whose eyes were wide and he had paled slightly. He looked away quickly, shaking his head slightly as he grabbed his coat. He stood up and walked towards the doors to Son's porch/rooftop.

"What's wrong?" Son asked him.

"I just need some fresh air…" Kei said. I watched sadly as he turned and looked at me with a mysterious look in his eyes. He glanced at Yi-Che who had been doctoring up my cut. I stared after Kei as he went and sat on the ledge of the apartment rooftop. Why had he left? I was curious to know. Toshi sat down next to me as I flinched in pain. He laughed, so I smacked him.

"Shut up!" I snarled at him. "Get lost!" He merely grinned and went outside to join Son on the edge of the doorways.

"That stings." I said softly to Yi-Che. She merely looked at me, saying nothing. She was rather pretty and I bet she had a great personality if she would have just said something, but I still loved Kei… "Be careful." I stared at her with a soft look in my eyes; her eyes never left the cut on my shoulder. After about thirty seconds of me gaping at her prettiness, she finally looked at me strangely, so I looked away, blushing slightly at how I was acting.

After several more minutes, she patted my shoulder and smiled slightly. "Thank you." I said, standing up. I jumped over Son and Toshi with grace, landing a few feet past them.

"Showoff." Toshi muttered, running ahead to where Kei was at. I followed him with Son close behind. "WHOA! LOOK AT THE MOON!" He exclaimed loudly. "I've never seen it so big!"

"He can't keep quiet, can he?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat down next to Kei. After a few moments of serene silence, Son spoke up.

"When Yi-Che was a kid, she suddenly stopped talking…" He said softly, staring at the moon. I looked at him strangely. So _that_ was why she wasn't talking to me. "Don't you _dare_ fall in love." Son suddenly said. He stared at me, making a gun with two of his fingers and pointing it at me. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

"Huh! Of course I won't!" I said unconvincingly as I turned back to the moon. Toshi and Son laughed, but Kei merely chuckled.

"You fell for it." Son told me.

"I did NOT!" I retorted.

"Are you _sure_?" Toshi said. I looked at Kei. He merely smiled warmly at me. Captivated, I didn't answer right away.

"Of course!" Toshi and Son laughed at me.

A few minutes later, they went back inside for drinks, leaving me alone with Kei, who was unusually quiet. It was a very uncomfortable atmosphere, so I tried to spark up a conversation.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight, Kei?" I asked, smiling slightly as I stared at the moon. Yes, it was a tacky question, I know. So sue me. But I did get a soft "uh-huh" from Kei. "Have you ever seen it so close?"

"No." Kei replied softly.

"It's really a romantic sight…" I said. Kei didn't respond. I suddenly felt shaking fingers entwine with mine, squeezing my hand gently. "K-Kei……?"

"I love you." Kei whispered softly into my ear. I turned towards him with a shocked look on my face. It pretty much meant: 'You have _got_ to be kidding me…'. Kei was kneeling next to me on the ledge, leaning forward. Our lips were dangerously close.

"Wh-what?" I managed to breathe. Was I dreaming?

"I-I'm in love with you." Kei said, shaking with nervousness. He _must_ be brave…even _I_ wouldn't have said it…

"Really?" I breathed. Kei simply nodded. "Kei…you…I—"

"Shh." Kei said, silencing me. He leaned forward, pressing our lips together gently. He rested one hand on my shoulder, the other tightened its grip on my hand. I was stunned. I never _dreamed_ (well, I dreamed it, but you get what I mean…) that he loved me and it came as a major shock, but I was relieved. I didn't have to worry about scaring Kei away because he loved me.

Kei pulled away slowly, staring at me with his captivating brown eyes. I blinked several times, still dazed. As I looked at him (still amazed,) I realized he had tears in his eyes. "P-please, _please_ don't hate me, Sho." He said quietly, looking rather downcast. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I lunged at him, kissing him with more force that I actually meant. I ended up knocking us backwards, making me land on top of him. I let go of his hand and traced my fingers underneath his shirt up his bare chest. Our tongues met softly, making me melt. It was more breathtaking that I dreamed it would be. I found myself longing for Kei as soon as he pushed me away. I knew that if we would have been at home, it would have gone _much_ farther.

"Sho…" Kei whispered, his hand stroking my cheek. He was smiling broadly and I realized how beautiful he really was.

"I love you too," I blurted out, a smile on my face. "But I've been too shy to tell you. I've never had enough courage…"

"How long?"

"Four years, thirty seven days and…thirty one minutes……I think," I replied. Kei grinned.

"You've been counting…" I nodded.

"Have you?"

"No, but I've loved you since you _stupidly_—" I frowned, but Kei merely kissed my cheek. "—told me that you weren't afraid of me and I've been _in_ love with you since you stayed and lived with _me_ rather than Toshi or Shinji. No one has ever told me that they weren't afraid of me. I was always distant, homicidal, violent…which scared people away. You even saw me feeding and you weren't afraid."

"To tell you the truth, I was," I said quietly, realizing that I was still laying on top of him. "But I felt compelled to get to know you…" Kei smiled.

"I always thought you were too special to kill. I was always doubtful of our relationship. I kept telling myself that you were just a kid and I would ask myself how could I fall in love with a ten year old kid when I'm so much older than you?" He kissed me slowly and passionately, his hands trailing down my sides. "But then I realized that you would grow up and I could just tell you then—and that's what I did." I then noticed Son and Toshi staring at us.

"We'll talk more later," I said quickly. Kei nodded and pushed me off of him. I fell to the ground, landing on my knees. Kei merely stood up, helping me up quickly.

"What the hell…" Son said as Kei and I walked over to them.

"He was trying to steal my watch—_again_." Kei lied quickly. "So I tried to push him away, but he held on and fell over on top of me."

"Sho—you're so stupid!" Toshi said, laughing at me drunkenly. I glared at Kei, who was laughing, but he merely winked.

"Four years, thirty seven days and thirty two minutes," I whispered to him softly. He blushed slightly and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'll steal it sooner or later, Kei, you know that," I said quickly as we all laughed.

After about an hour of sitting around, I noticed Kei beginning to doze off. Actually, it was only when his head hit my shoulder softly. I jumped slightly in surprise. Toshi stared at Kei incredulously. "Well, I guess I should go home," I said. "My chaperone's falling asleep on me." Son and Toshi laughed and began talking amongst themselves. "Kei," I whispered softly, nudging his head with my nose. "Kei-chan…" I breathed in his ear. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Sho-ch—"

"Kei—we should go home. You're falling asleep." I said, cutting off 'chan' on the end of my name. Kei merely nodded, smiling softly as he yawned. How that was possible, I had no idea, but he managed to pull it off. "Come on…" I said, helping him up. "We'll talk with you later, Son."

"Yeah, I'll give you a call tomorrow or something." Son said.

"Alright," I replied, smiling. "See ya, thanks for everything tonight. Toshi—we'll see you tomorrow most likely, right?"

"Yeah…" Toshi said as Kei and I left. When we were out of view of their house, Kei swung over and kissed me.

"Thanks…" he said softly.

"For what?"

"For loving me…" We both smiled, kissing passionately before we continued home.

* * *

When the two of us arrived home a little while later, Kei grabbed my arm and dragged me through the kitchen to the leather couch. He threw me down on it, jumping on top of me and pinning my shoulders down.

"Kei-chan…" I breathed.

"Sho-chan…" Kei breathed. I grinned. "How did you ever fall for me? I want to know."

"Hmm…I really have no idea. I guess you would be the 'strong and silent' type women fall for." I replied. "But you're just so loveable, I fell for you and I'm _glad_ I fell for you."

"I…I just don't want to rush into things," Kei said quietly, letting go of my shoulders.

"I want to!" I blurted out, blushing furiously, realizing what I meant. My hands slid down to his waist. "I've practically _longed_ to do it with you…"

"I—I don't want to ruin our relationship, though. We've grown so close lately, I don't want to ruin the bond we've made."

'You're right…although I _was_ looking forward to it…" I said, sighing.

"In that case…" I said as he leaned down and kissed me forcefully. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as his hands fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. He pushed away as soon as he finished unbuttoning my shirt. "We might as well…"

"Mmm—alright." I replied as I sat up, pulling my shirt off the rest of the way and throwing it on the floor. Kei did the same, but his got caught on his rings.

"Damn these rings…" He muttered, trying to get his shirt untangled. I stared at his bare chest. Although he was skinny, he wasn't too skinny—he was perfect. I sighed dreamily as he managed to throw his shirt on the floor finally. He gave me an odd look. "Sighing like a schoolgirl?" Kei asked. "What?"

"You're just—" I leaned forward and licked his lips slowly. "—gorgeous."

"Gorgeous, eh?" Kei said, grinning. He leaned down as I leaned up, our lips meeting forcefully. My arms wrapped around his back as he slowly unzipped my pants, pulling them off slowly and erotically and—

Well, you can guess what happened after that. If you can't, all I can say is (you'rereallystupid) that it was very, _very _satisfying and I have no regrets whatsoever……

* * *

And I used 'Nii-chan' because…that's what Gackt/Sho says, not 'Shinji'. SO YEAH. I'M NOT SO BRAINLESS AS TO WHAT THEY SAY. I mean…Review, please!

And uh…maybe Kei and Sho aren't sitting on a couch, but WHO CARES. JUST BECAUSE SHO'S IN A ROCKING CHAIR AND THEY'RE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER DOESN'T—Whatever…it's still AWWWWW!

And I know, I skipped the smut, but still…I actually want to keep one of my Moon Child fics Rated PG-13 or whatever it is now so sorry, but you'll get some (I think) in Nightmare Aura…soon enough. Or go check out my GacktxHyde fic which took me like…seven years to finally upload/write or whatever.


End file.
